The Brig transcript
Nickb123 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 19 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Directed by: Eric Laneuville ---- Act 1 a dark room lit only by a fire, Locke sits reading from a red folder. Knocking and muffled cries can be heard from another room. LOCKE: Save your breath. Nobody's gonna hear you. places the folder into the fire and watches it burn. ---- - Eight days ago. Locke looks at his father gagged in the room which Ben showed him. Tom is also shown in the room with Ben and Richard outside. LOCKE: Dad? What is this? BEN: You tell me. You brought him here. LOCKE: I didn't bring him here. BEN: I'd be careful about getting too close to him, John. holds a tazer as John steps nearer. LOCKE: Where did you find him? Why did you bring him here? BEN: I already said. We didn't. LOCKE: You want me to ask him how he got here? BEN: Be my guest. pulls of the gag and Cooper bites his hand violently. BEN: Tom! tazers Cooper, allowing John to free himself. BEN: I warned you, John. COOPER: Don't you know, John? Don't you know where we are? closes the door quickly, keeping Locke outside. LOCKE: Ben What did he mean? BEN: I'm afraid we don't have time to deal with that right now, John. We're leaving first thing in the morning, all of us. LOCKE: Where are you going? BEN: We're going to a new place. Well, an old place, actually. Would you like to come with us? LOCKE: Pauses Yes. BEN: Good. We're holding Kate a few buildings over from here, maybe you'd like to say goodbye. ---- - At camp, Kate is lying awake in bed with Sawyer, who is sleeping. She pulls her arm away and dresses. Sawyer wakes. SAWYER: Hey, where you going? KATE: I can't sleep if I'm not in my own tent. SAWYER: Fine, let's go to your tent. KATE: Pauses Um... its nothing personal, it's just... old habits, you know? SAWYER: Fine, scram. pushes her off his bed and she laughs. SAWYER: You want me to walk you home? KATE: It's five tents, I think I'll make it. SAWYER: Sure? I gotta pee anyway. KATE: That is so romantic. kiss. Kate leaves, and so does Sawyer after he grabs his gun and tucks it under his belt and jeans. Outside, he sees Jin and Hurley outside another tent. SAWYER: What the hell are y'all doing? HURLEY: What the hell are you doing? SAWYER: Going to take a leak. HURLEY: Yeah well, so were we. SAWYER: Well alrightey then. walks on to the trees away from camp and prepares to urinate. He hears a noise behind him and spins round with his gun ready. A light shines in his face, and Locke lowers his torch. LOCKE: Hello, James. Act 2 and Sawyer both stand facing each other, Sawyer still with his gun pointed. LOCKE: Wanna zip your pants up? does so. SAWYER: The hell are you doing here? LOCKE: Looking for you, actually. SAWYER: OK Tarzan, so now that you're back from your blow-up-everything-that-could-get-us-off-the-Island tour, how 'bout you tell me why you joined up with the damn enemy? LOCKE: I didn't join them. I infiltrated them. SAWYER: Sarcastically You're undercover with the Others. LOCKE: That's right. SAWYER: But how 'bout you give me one reason to believe that? LOCKE: Because a few hours ago I snuck into Ben's tent and kidnapped him. I tied him up, dragged him off into the jungle. SAWYER: And you came all the way back here to tell me this because...? LOCKE: Because this is the same man who tortured you, beat you, humiliated you. And I want you to kill him. Pause. SAWYER: You want him dead, you kill him. LOCKE: I'm not a murderer. SAWYER: Neither am I! LOCKE: 'Cept for the man you killed in Sydney. They got files on us, James. All of us. SAWYER: Yeah well, their file's got their facts wrong. LOCKE: Then I made a mistake coming to you. Please don't tell anyone that I was here. walks away. SAWYER: Hey, stop. keeps moving. Sawyer lifts up the gun again. SAWYER: I said stop! still walks on. SAWYER: Dammit! Wait up. smiles as he continues to move. ---- - Three days ago. The Others have built tents in a valley field. Locke helps someone make their tent, noticing that some of the people keep looking at him. LOCKE: There. That ought to do it. CINDY: Thanks. That would have taken me hours to do myself. LOCKE: Glad I could help. notices Locke looking at more people staring. CINDY: Don't mind them. They're all just excited you're here. LOCKE: Excited? CINDY: We've been waiting for you. appears. TOM: John. You got a minute? LOCKE: Yeah. TOM: Ben's asking for ya. LOCKE: OK. heads to Ben's tent, where he is listening to Juliet's recording. JULIET: tape Ben, it's 6 a.m. on Saturday morning. Kwon is pregnant, the fetus is healthy and was conceived on-Island with her husband; he was sterile before they got here... turns off the tape and Locke enters. BEN: Hello, John. Thanks for coming. LOCKE: at the tape What's that? BEN: Juliet is gathering information for us at your former camp. She's determining if any of the women are pregnant. Then we're gonna go in and... take them. LOCKE: Take them? BEN: This is not the first time we've done this, John. Trust me, no one will get hurt. motions toward a walking stick. BEN: Could you pass me that please? does so. BEN: Thank you. pulls himself up out of his wheelchair. Locke looks with surprise. BEN: I believe I have you to thank for this, John. LOCKE: Me? puts the tape in a drawer. BEN: A week ago I couldn't move my toes. But the minute you showed up, I started to feel pins and needles. And this is only the beginning, John. I can't wait to show you what this Island can do. But unfortunately, you're not ready, John. LOCKE: Well er, no, I'm ready. BEN: No, John, you're not. You're still crippled by the memories of the man you used to be before you came to this Island. And you'll never be free until you release the hold that your father has over you. Why do you think you brought him here? LOCKE: Sarcastically Oh oh oh, the, magic box, OK Ben, how about you show me— BEN: The magic box is a metaphor, John. I can't show you anything until you can show me that you're ready and willing to be one of us. When people join us here on this Island, they need to make a gesture of free will, of commitment. That's why you're gonna have to kill your father. looks outside the tent. Cooper has been strapped to an old stone pillar, on show to the entire camp. ---- - At the main camp, Charlie is taking food supplies from the kitchen as Jack arrives. JACK: Hey. When'd you get back? CHARLIE: Jack. Hey. Uh, last night. Well, early this morning. JACK: So, camping huh? What were you guys doing out there? CHARLIE: We figured we'd, er, explore a bit. You know, see what was further down the beach. Male bonding. JACK: Well, next time you go out, sign me up. CHARLIE: Yeah, next time. Sure. nods and goes. Charlie takes the food he collected on a tray to the tent Hurley and Jin had guarded previously. They are still stood stationed outside with Desmond. Jin takes the food from Charlie and goes inside. CHARLIE: Thanks, Jin. Desmond We have to tell Jack. HURLEY: Yeah, I mean shouldn't he check out her wound? DESMOND: Can you give me your word that Jack can be trusted? Now, he spent 10 days with those people and then nothing happened to him? And that woman he's spending all his time with— CHARLIE: Juliet? DESMOND: Aye, Juliet. Two weeks ago she had your friends in cages. Naomi... I mean, you heard everything that she said. If we keep her safe, she's our way off this Island. So given that, do you trust Jack? Or don't you? Pause. DESMOND: Right. So you better bring us someone we can trust. ---- the jungle, Sawyer continues to follow Locke barefooted. His feet are bleeding, and he makes grunts of pain as he walks LOCKE: You should have put some shoes on. SAWYER: Ya think? So what else is in it? LOCKE: In what? SAWYER: The file they got on me. LOCKE: Not much. That your parents died when you were very young. But it doesn't say why your father shot your mother or why he turned the gun on himself. Pauses That must have been hard for you. walks on. SAWYER: What else? LOCKE: High school transcripts. Uh, criminal record. All the con jobs you were arrested for. I guess that's why you use an alias, huh? Why did you choose the name Sawyer— hits Locke over the head with his gun, knocking him to the ground. He grabs Locke's knife and puts it to his throat. SAWYER: How stupid do you think I am, huh?! I've already been conned by Ben once. Maybe you heard about it, bunny with a number painted on it. Think I'm just gonna follow you through the jungle— LOCKE: James, please, you have to, you have to trust me... SAWYER: Where are you taking me? Tell me the truth! What do you want from me?! LOCKE: I'm bringing you there to do exactly what I said. I need you to kill Ben. SAWYER: Why did you come back to get me? LOCKE: I had to. SAWYER: Why me?! Why won't you do it yourself? LOCKE: James, please! SAWYER: Don't call me James! Why won't you do it yourself?! LOCKE: Because I can't! I can't!!! I can't do it! Pants That's why I came back for you. pulls the knife away and gets up. SAWYER: Get up. does so. SAWYER: I'll go to wherever you got him, but then we're bringing him back to our camp. I ain't killing nobody, you understand me? LOCKE: Yeah. I understand. But you'll change your mind. When you hear what he has to say. You'll change your mind. Act 3 camp, Sayid is digging as Hurley approaches him. HURLEY: Hey dude. SAYID: Hello Hurley. stops digging as Hurley pauses. HURLEY: Can you keep a secret? ---- the beach, Sayid and Hurley approach Charlie outside the tent. SAYID: Charlie You've already spoken to her? CHARLIE: Yeah. You're gonna wanna hear it for yourself. SAYID: And you haven't told Jack? CHARLIE: No. SAYID: Good. go inside the tent, where Desmond smiles to Sayid, who takes a seat. SAYID: Naomi My name's Sayid Jarrah. I understand your helicopter crashed onto the Island. NAOMI: Actually, it crashed in the water. SAYID: What's your name? NAOMI: Naomi. Naomi Dorrit. SAYID: Naomi, from where exactly did you take off? NAOMI: A ship. Freighter. About eighty nautical miles west of here. We're part of a search-and-recovery team. SAYID: You told my friends the wreckage of Flight 815 was discovered. Did you mean the partial wreckage? NAOMI: No. They found the entire plane off the coast of Bali. In an ocean trench four miles deep. They sent down cameras in these little robots to survey the wreck. The bodies were all there. SAYID: Well, obviously we're not dead. NAOMI: Obviously. SAYID: So if you weren't looking for us, then who were you looking for? NAOMI: at Desmond Him. SAYID: Desmond? NAOMI: My company was hired by a woman named Penelope Widmore. I don't know why, I never met her. She gave us a set of coordinates. We'd be conducting a differential GPS grid search ever since. SAYID: You knew about the Island? NAOMI: Island? We were given coordinates in the middle of the bloody ocean. We thought it was a fool's errand. 'Til three days ago. I was flying back for the ship when all of a sudden the clouds cleared and I saw land. The instruments started spinning, I realized I was going down, so... I grabbed my chute and I bailed. SAYID: Desmond Did you actually see her helicopter? DESMOND: No. NAOMI: You think I'm lying, mate? SAYID: And I take it you have no means whatsoever of communicating with that freighter of yours? NAOMI: What was your name? Sayid? SAYID: Yes. pulls out the satellite phone from under the covers of the bed she's lying in. NAOMI: Remind me not to rescue you, Sayid. ---- the jungle, Locke and Sawyer are still trekking. Sawyer steps into a stream and bathes his feet with a sigh of relief. SAWYER: So Ben. You said I'd kill him when I heard what he's got to say. LOCKE: That's right. SAWYER: Well, you wanna give me a head's up? LOCKE: It's not really my place to tell you. SAWYER: Look, what you read in that file, about the guy in Sydney. I thought he was someone else. I made a mistake; I didn't mean to kill him. LOCKE: Well, who'd you mean to kill? SAWYER: Are we almost there? LOCKE: Almost. ---- - Three days ago. At night, Ben approaches Locke and wakes him with his stick. BEN: Wake up, John. It's time. leads Locke to the pillar where Cooper is tied. Ben hands Locke a knife. BEN: I know it won't be easy. But the quicker the better. ungags Cooper. COOPER: You're kidding me, right? You expect him to kill me? BEN: John. The hesitation that you're feeling is just the part of you that still feels like he has a perfectly good explanation for stealing your kidney. Throwing you out of an eight-story window. Don't you want to be free from him? COOPER: The hesitation he's feeling is because he is a spineless— LOCKE: Shut up! notices all of the Others watching him. LOCKE: I... I gotta think. BEN: Don't think, John. COOPER: Ben You're wasting your time, bug-eye. Me and him have been through all this. All he wants is his daddy— LOCKE: Shut up! I said shut up!! pushes the knife to Cooper's throat. COOPER: You really haven't figured it out yet, have you? BEN: Let go of him, John. LOCKE: Why are you doing this to me? BEN: You're doing this to yourself. As long as he's still breathing, you'll still be that same sad pathetic little man that was kicked off his walkabout tour because you couldn't walk. presses the knife against Cooper's neck but pulls it away. COOPER: I'll be here the rest of the week, John, if you change your mind-- spins with his stick and hits Cooper over the head, knocking him unconscious. He then takes the knife from Locke and turns to the spectating Others. BEN: I'm sorry. He's not who we thought he was. looks at stern faces, and walks away past them out of camp. ---- - In the jungle, Locke and Sawyer have finally reached their destination: the Black Rock ship. SAWYER: Son of a... head inside. SAWYER: Nice place you got here, Locke. LOCKE: Ben's inside in the brig. You ready? SAWYER: Yeah I'm ready. move further inside the ship. SAWYER: his torch at skeletons Friends of yours? LOCKE: It's an old slaving ship. Mid-19th century. My guess is they captured the slaves and brought 'em here to try and mine the Island. SAWYER: What's in the boxes? LOCKE: That'd be dynamite. hears muffled cries from behind a door. SAWYER: Son of a bitch. You really kidnapped the little bastard. Pause We ain't killing him, Locke. LOCKE: Whatever you say, James. opens the door, showing Sawyer a bound and gagged man with a bag over his head. Sawyer enters the room. SAWYER: Well well well. shuts the door behind him and locks it. SAWYER: Hey, hey! What are you doing?! Open the damn door! cries continue to sound. SAWYER: Shut up! Open up! cries still shout. SAWYER: I said shut up! pulls off the bag to reveal not Ben, but Cooper. SAWYER: Who the hell are you? Act 4 the beach, Sayid tries to fix the radio with Hurley. HURLEY: So is that like a radio? SAYID: It's like a radio, yes. But I've never seen equipment this sophisticated. HURLEY: You can still make it work, right? SAYID: I hope so. HURLEY: And what about the other part? The part about they found the plane and we were all dead. SAYID: One thing at a time. tests out the phone after working on the parts inside. The phone works but says “Locating Channel - Channel Not Found” after loud static. SAYID: There's not a single audible channel. Whatever that interference is, it's blocking our ability to send out our own transmission. If we— suddenly notices Kate behind them. KATE: What's that? Is that a radio? Where'd you get it? HURLEY: Uh, the luggage. KATE: What? You just found a radio in the luggage? SAYID: Kate, if I explain, I want you to keep this very quiet. KATE: Keep what very quiet? ---- the Black Rock, Sawyer bangs on the door to be let out SAWYER: Locke! Open this damn door! Open it up! I can hear you, you bald bastard! Locke sits, Rousseau enters. LOCKE: Rousseau. ROUSSEAU: Locke. LOCKE: What brings you to the Black Rock? ROUSSEAU: Dynamite. And you? SAWYER: the next room Open this door! Open up! LOCKE: Crates are right over there. SAWYER: the next room Open this damn door! LOCKE: Be careful, its unstable. carefully carries out a crate of dynamite. SAWYER: Locke! LOCKE! ---- - Two days ago. Locke sits on a hill overlooking the tents. He unwraps his bandage to reveal that his bite has completely healed after six days. Richard appears. RICHARD: It's beautiful, isn't it? No matter how much time you spend on the Island, you just never get tired of this view. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Richard. shake hands. RICHARD: You mind if I, join you here? LOCKE: Nah, sure. RICHARD: He wanted to embarrass you. LOCKE: I'm sorry? RICHARD: Ben knew you weren't gonna kill your own father. He put you in front of everyone in our camp just so they could all watch you fail. LOCKE: Why? RICHARD: 'Cause when word got back here that there was a man with a broken spine on the plane who could suddenly walk again, well, people here began to get very excited because that, that could only happen to someone who was extremely special. But Ben doesn't want anyone to think you're special, John. LOCKE: And why are you telling me this? RICHARD: Ben has been wasting our time with novelties like fertility problems. We're looking for someone to remind us that we're here for more important reasons. LOCKE: What do you want from me? RICHARD: I want for you to find your purpose. And to do that, your father has to go, John. And since you're not gonna do it, I'm gonna suggest someone else. hands Locke a red folder. Locke looks at it briefly as Richard walks away. LOCKE: Sawyer! Why would Sawyer kill my father? He doesn't even know him. RICHARD: he leaves Keep reading. ---- - At the Black Rock, Sawyer is still shouting SAWYER: Open this damn door! Son of a bitch!! is still shouting through his gag, so Sawyer takes it off, holding his finger to signal for him to be quiet. Sawyer turns and points his gun at the door. SAWYER: I'm pointing my gun at you John-boy. You got three seconds to open this door. LOCKE: You're not gonna shoot anyone, James. SAWYER: One! the gun Two! LOCKE: If there were any bullets in that gun, why would you hold a knife to my throat? SAWYER: Ah! Son of a bitch!! COOPER: Guess I didn't raise no dummies. SAWYER: The hell's that mean? COOPER: It means that bald-headed bastard outside the door is my son. SAWYER: Come again? COOPER: My son. As in I'm his father. You do speak English? SAWYER: You're his... How did you get here, to the Island? COOPER: Island? OK. I'm driving down I-10 through Tallahassee when bam, somebody slams into the back of my car. I go right into the divider at 70 miles an hour. The next thing I know, the paramedics are strapping me to a gurney, stuffing me into the back of an ambulance, and one of them actually smiles at me as he pops the IV in my arm. And then, nothing. Just, black. And the next thing I know I wake up in a dark room tied up, gag in my mouth, and when the door opens, I'm looking up at the same man I threw out a window, John Locke. My dead son. Pause. SAWYER: And he's dead 'cause you threw him out a window? COOPER: No, he survived that. But it paralyzed him, permanently. He's dead because the plane he was flying on crashed in the Pacific. SAWYER: Well, I got bad news for ya, pops, 'cause I was on that plane with your son. He sure as hell wasn't crippled. And we didn't crash in the Pacific, we crashed here on this Island. COOPER: You sure it's an Island? SAWYER: Well, what else is it? COOPER: A little hot for heaven, isn't it? SAWYER: Sarcastically Oh, OK, so we're dead? COOPER: They found your plane on the bottom of the ocean. One minute I'm in a car wreck, and the next minute I'm in a pirate ship in the middle of the jungle. If this isn't hell, friend, then where are we? SAWYER: Why did you throw Locke out a window? COOPER: He was becoming a nuisance. I conned him into giving me one of his kidneys. He never got over it. SAWYER: Pauses Conned? COOPER: Yes sir, conned. SAWYER: What's your name? COOPER: Hmm? SAWYER: Your name. COOPER: A conman goes by many names, friend. I've been Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson, Paul— SAWYER: Tom Sawyer. COOPER: I was young and Huck Finn was taken. And the ladies loved that one. Made me charming. SAWYER: Well, how about that. COOPER: How about what? SAWYER: Sawyer's my name, too. Act 5 - Yesterday. Locke wakes to see the Others packing up and heading out. Locke goes over to Ben. LOCKE: Ben. What's going on? BEN: We're moving. LOCKE: Moving? Where are we going? BEN: We are not going anywhere, John. You are going to stay behind. You both are going to stay behind. LOCKE: What? You're not taking him? BEN: he leaves He's your mess, John. Why would we clean it up? LOCKE: Ben! If you're trying to put me in my place, or embarrass me— BEN: Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that? LOCKE: Well, you can't leave me. After everything— BEN: Don't tell me what I can't do, John. LOCKE: But I thought I was... special. BEN: Well, everyone makes mistakes. We're leaving now. We'll leave a trail, one you can track. And John, unless you're carrying your father's body on your back, don't bother. and the Others leave. ---- - At the Black Rock, Locke sits outside the room hearing no cries or shouts. Inside the brig, Sawyer stares at Cooper. COOPER: What's the matter with you? SAWYER: You ever been to Jasper, Alabama? COOPER: Why? SAWYER: Have you or haven't you? COOPER: Yeah, I've been to Jasper. Don't tell me I'm your daddy... SAWYER: No. You killed my daddy. gets his letter out of his pocket — the one to Mr. Sawyer. SAWYER: Read it. COOPER: "Dear Mr Sawyer." What is this? SAWYER: Just read it. COOPER: "You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. And I know what you done. You had sex with my mother, and then you stole my dad's money all away, so he got angry and he killed my mother, and then he killed himself" blah blah blah blah. So what? Is this supposed to be you, you wrote this letter? Hey, wait a second. Did you take my name because you were on some kind of revenge kick? SAWYER: Keep reading. COOPER: Easy, easy, don't get all worked up. Look, I ran that con two dozen times. If your mother was one of the— SAWYER: Mary. Her name was Mary. COOPER: Mary from Jasper, Alabama. Yeah, I remember her. She practically begged me to take her thirty-eight thousand dollars and to rescue her from her sorry little life. SAWYER: You finish the letter. COOPER: Look, I only took her money. It ain't my fault your dad overreacted. If he pulled the old murder suicide, then I'm sure he's down here somewhere. Er, maybe you could take this up with him— SAWYER: FINISH IT!!! COOPER: OK. OK. rips up the letter into pieces, and Sawyer attacks him, choking him with the chains around the room. SAWYER: You wanna go to hell?! You wanna go to hell?!! chokes and Sawyer keeps pulling until he stops moving. He then releases him. The door opens, and Locke enters the room. LOCKE: Thank you. Act 6 the beach, Juliet and Jack sit eating meat. JACK: You missing those cheeseburgers yet? JULIET: Only every second. laugh as Kate arrives. KATE: Hey. JACK: Hey. KATE: I need to talk to you. JACK: OK. KATE: In private. JULIET: No problem. JACK: her from going Anything you wanna say to me, you can say in front of her. KATE: Not this. JULIET: It's OK. JACK: No no no no, you can stay. KATE: Yeah, you know what, you should stay. Seems only fair considering she's the reason that no one wants to tell you that there's a woman in Hurley's tent who parachuted onto the Island yesterday. JACK: What? KATE: A woman. She jumped from her chopper before it crashed. She says that the boat that she took off from is about 80 miles off the coast and that if she can find a way to contact it, we'll all be rescued. JACK: Why didn't anyone tell me this? KATE: I already told you, because they don't trust you. looks to Juliet. JACK: Kate How? KATE: How what? JACK: How is she supposed to contact her boat? KATE: Did you hear what I just said? Hurley, Charlie, Sayid, your friends are afraid to... JACK: Kate! How? KATE: She had a phone radio thing, Sayid's trying to get it to work. JULIET: We should tell her. JACK: No. KATE: Tell me what? JULIET: We should tell her. JACK: Whispers Not yet. goes. Juliet looks at Kate. ---- the Black Rock, Sawyer vomits. LOCKE: You can go back now. SAWYER: Why did you do this? LOCKE: He ruined my life. And he ruined yours. And he had it coming. Pauses Juliet is a mole. SAWYER: What? LOCKE: She's working for Ben. He sent her back to find out which of our women were pregnant. Three days from now, there's gonna be a raid on the beach and they're gonna take them. They say they don't want anyone to get hurt. SAWYER: Why are you telling me this? LOCKE: So you can warn the camp. SAWYER: You warn the camp. LOCKE: I'm not going back. SAWYER: You're going back undercover? LOCKE: No, I was never undercover, James. I'm on my own journey now. SAWYER: Even if Juliet is a mole, they ain't gonna believe me, I've been saying that since she showed up— gives Sawyer the tape recorder. LOCKE: They'll believe you now. heads to leave. SAWYER: Hey. Is it true? LOCKE: Is what true? SAWYER: That he threw you out a window. That you were a cripple. LOCKE: Not anymore. leaves, and Sawyer starts walking back to camp. Locke grabs Cooper's covered body, and pulls it onto his back. He walks away carrying it. Category:Season 3